


Futanari Ballbusting: Honey & Milk

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [35]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Family, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Lactating, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Mutual Orgasm, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shemale, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, ballbusting, blowjob, dickgirl, handjob, huge penis, multiple orgasm, pregnant belly, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Futanari Sarah has sex with her pregnant wife, Monika
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 16





	Futanari Ballbusting: Honey & Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryle-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryle-chan).



"OOOOH GOD, SARAH!" Monika's yell could be heard all around the house as she burst into her fifth mind-shattering orgasm, her legs wrapped around my waist, her perfect, curvy, voluptuous body glistening from sweat. It was around 7 pm, the sunset was cascading on her midriff, breasts, and thighs as was towering above her, moaning in delight.

"Are you close? I didn't think you'd be such an easy damsel to please, miss Bowski." I grinned smugly, my hands on both sides of Monika's chest.

"FUCK!!! THAT ENORMOUS FUCKING COCK OF YOURS WOULD MAKE A HORSE CUM IN SECONDS, YOU IDIOT! I'M ONLY SO CAPACIOUS!" Monika screamed her mind off, blushing hard as her big, pretty, brown eyes went up and she froze for a second, holding her breath before exploding with lusty moans, her pussy walls clenching around my knee-length erection harder than ever and her nails digging into my forearms.

"Huh... I think you're cumming. Are you cumming? That's so selfish. You know how heavy my balls are?" I bit my lower lip, seeing my wife twisting and twirling from bliss below me like that always made my mind go wild, even hornier for her with each second of her hard, needy moans escaping her lips.

"Ripe you're such a guff~" She managed to squeak out breathlessly before her body went limp and she let out a sigh of relief.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled still feeling the warmth of her insides around my dick, I leaned down and planted a loving, passionate kiss on her full lips.

"I love you too, baby." I replied, slowly exiting Monika, which made her squirm and purr in pleasure before my tip popped out of her, covered in glistening, crystal-clear liquid.

"Kurwa..." Monika cursed in her native tongue quietly before looking down at me, blushing profusely, "I still didn't manage to pop your cheery, baby?" She cooed apologetically.

"Oh? It's alright, Moni! I love to see you cum, coiling around my cock~" I chuckled.

She blushed even harder, then sat up, looking at me all coyly like.

"What?" I smiled, my large love-rod twitching before her.

"I want you to cum..." Monika said shyly, giving my tip a peck before taking it with both her hands, which looked quite tiny on that throbbing meaty club.

"Aw, do you?" I caressed her cheek, "How bad you want it?"

"ahh... don't tease!" She said with a pout but then bit her lower lip. I knew my own wife, and I knew that she liked to be teased... besides, she teased me all the time, so it was time for revenge! ... I mean, perhaps making her climax five times in a row was punishing enough...?

"I asked how bad you want me to cum?" I responded, my chin going up as I looked at her from above, standing in front of the bed whilst she was sitting on it.

"Mmh~" Monika looked at my throbbing erection, "Please cum for me, Sarah~" she purred quietly, blushing.

"I might. But what's in it for you?" I continued the little game.

"Ah... I want your cum... in my mouth." She opened her mouth and licked my slit, quickly rubbing my cock up and down with both hands, looking a bit desperate.

"No. Not in your mouth." I hummed, spreading my legs and absorbing that sweet look she gave me.

"N- No? Oh please, please...! Or... on my boobs? Can I please make you cum on my big boobies?" She pleaded, making sweet faces and looking at me with those puppydog eyes, still jerking me off vigorously. I have to admit I was getting dangerously close to cumming with that amount of sexiness happening.

"Hmm... Alright, baby. Your boobs. But how will you make me cum?" I put my leg up on the bed, leaning down on Monika, resting my elbow on my knee and giving her a charming look.

"Ahh~ Baby, I want to use my hands, rubbing your massive cock until you blast your load on my boobs. I will massage and rub your huge balls, I want it so bad. I need it!" Monika cooed with hearts in her eyes. So it was done, my charm attempt was a critical success.

"Do exactly that, wife of mine~" I kissed her again, which was accompanied by Monika moaning with need, massaging my penis through the process.

"Please cum, Sarah~ You made me orgasm so much!" Monika said, going down on the ground before me, grabbing my erection and rubbing it with one hand, and using the other hand to caress and lift my big right testicle.

I met her eyes with a longing, loving stare as we both smiled happily.

"Goddess above, baby, you have no idea how good it feels~" I said. It was just the greatest feeling to come back home to your loving wife and embrace her curvy, feminine form for hours unending, thrusting into her and making her feel constant bliss for hours~

"I do... you make me feel like that every day..." Monika upped her tempo, her small hand zooming on my penis, which leaked pre-cum constantly. Her other hand kneaded at my large family jewel, pushing her thumb against it and teasing the poor, overfilled ball.  
"I really want you to feel that relief, cum blasting through your slit, right at my breasts, Sarah." Monika smiled, huffing into my big nuts with what almost resembled steam! She was really horny!

"I will if you keep that up!" I replied, feeling my balls bubbling inside. I was so erect it hurt! We've been making love for about 2-3 hours now, and I used up all the endurance I had just to see Monika happily climax away on my penis. 

You see, I liked explosive finishes... Almost comparable to holding your load for a month and then blasting full-force!

"Ahh... fuck... I'm about to cum, Monika!" I said, looking up and taking a big breath.

"Yes! Yes, baby! Please blast your load on your wife! Claim me with your cum!" I heard Monika yell under me as all my muscles clenched and I groaned hard.

She put both hands on my veiny, diamond-hard penis and directed it down onto her boobs, stroking it harder.

My hefty, massive, grapefruit-sized gonads struggled to contract before a wave of white, thick, hot spunk was gushed out quite forcibly from my tip, splashing against Monika's delicate breast skin.

"Ah!!" She exclaimed cutely, hearts in her eyes as she observed my jewels pump out ample amounts of baby batter straight at her heart.

"Goddess yesss...!" I hissed with my eyes half shut, looking at the ceiling as I relished in the ambrosial feeling of my wife's small, soft hands caressing my raging, monster of a cock.

"mmm... The girls are working double shifts today, no?" Monika giggled with delight, taking on another splash of my thick futa yogurt on her chest. My cum was plastering her chest with a thick layer of goodness, making the white, thick liquid slowly drip down between Moni's big titties, sliding across her midriff and into her navel, then gliding over her sweet, smooth pussy.

I groaned affirmatively, releasing my... was it the seventh? Oop, eight thick line of semen as Monika masturbated me intensely.

After another nine or ten spews of my hot jizz, I finally calmed down, looking down at my perfect partner, now coated in my cum.

"Mm... Sarah." She purred, sliding her hands onto my big balls and cupping the giant spheres lightly, then weighing them with some difficulty, "I'm so glad you came, they did so much work~" She said to my balls, blushing hard before putting her hands on her massive, plump boobies and collecting some cum, smearing it around her buxom self.

"Thank you, baby. It was such a relief... especially after a day of hard work, coming to you and making love all day and night is... is just..." I leaned down, kissing her passionately.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me~" Resounded in the room, coming from both me and Monika at the same time. We paused in the middle, and then ended it, laughing and kissing again.

And it was the truth... I swear to Goddess above, I will pump this fertile woman full of children!

...

*Five years later...*

"I told you I would do that!" I yelled happily, raising from my seat.

"Aww, b- but mommy!" My five-year-old, firstborn futa daughter Anna cooed, crossing her small arms. She had Monika's beautiful, luscious black hair that she liked to keep in a tiny ponytail, and my sky-blue eyes! Always fierce and focused! She was just like her futa mommy... or rather when I was on the ring... she was a little demon!

We were playing chess because Anna insisted she was already mature enough to not only play it, but beat me at it too! We already sparred a few times, because she said she would become a kickboxer like her mommy, and she did... uh... beat me. In some places. But gabhgaHGJASGHgnb I was so incredibly proud when her first word was "uppercut"!

Now, Anna was a futanari, and she was definitely a fierce fighter! Now, Caroline, on the other hand, Anna's female sister, was a full-on bluestocking. Intelligent, just as fierce as Anna, and keen with numbers. She annihilated those weaklings at school, bombing through all science classes.

Well, I could tell you about each of my children, but that would take a while! After all, there's Anna, Caroline, Karyna, Iza, Bella, Felicja, Zofia, Veronika and...!

"Cassandra seems calm for now. I think she's resting after dinner." Monika giggled, entering the room and caressing my back. She had a perfect, round, sexy pregnant belly, in which sat my little munchkin-pumpkin-pie, Cassandra! My precious ninth daughter!

"Oh baby, why are you up? You should rest for now, dear." I smiled, caressing my wife's belly and giving her a smooch on the cheek.

"Ah... I..." She blushed, "I wanted you to come with me..." Monika cooed, looking away as I understood what was up.

"I see." My eyes squinted and a smug smile appeared on my face, "Anna?" I turned to my firstborn, who was really focused on the chessboard, thinking her brains out, "Would you play with Ela, Aki, Lily or one of your sisters? I have to... assist mommy with something."  
... you ask who those people are? Ela is Monika's little sister, Aki is a family friend and mother of my Iza and Bella twins, and Lily is our petite oppai petal kitsune maid! ... That's a lot to take, I know, and we've got the full house, but perhaps that's a topic for another story.

Now I had to take care of my wife~

I took Monika's hand, and she lead me upstairs to our bedroom.  
  
"What is it, darling?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Ah... Sarah... I feel so... so incredibly hot..." Monika purred, hugging me, looking up at me with hearts in her eyes, "I can't explain it... I want to keep doing it, I want to feel you inside me! Please shoot your goo deep inside my womb, let's make another baby!!!" She grabbed both my balls, squeezing them lightly, but it kept getting more vigorous and eager.

"Agh! H- honey, you already have Cassandra inside, did you forget? Hahah" I caressed Monika's cheek, but she moaned in frustration. She looked so sexy with that baby belly...

"Let's keep producing babies! Darling, please... keep shooting seed inside me... make my egg cells your cum slaves!" Monika had fire in her eyes, she caressed both my massive testicles from the sides through my boxing shorts.

"... Ooh tits..." I huffed, beginning to sweat, "I thought that... nine would be enough, you know? After all, that's how many times-"

"You made me cum on our first date? I knoooooow... I know... Maybe you're right..." Monika said, looking down on my giant genital bulge with a pout.

"But, you know... technically Iza and Bella aren't from your womb." I moved my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, don't play like that! I treat them like my own offspring! And I love Aki!" She kept pouting, slapping my big nuts a couple of times so to scold me, making me suck in air, "But anyway, will you make love to your wife now? Pretty please~" Monika purred, looking back at me with a lovely smile.

"How could I ever refuse that?" I returned the smile, sliding my hands onto her curvy body. I really appreciated how her massive titties grew even larger from her pregnancy, now frequently lactating shamelessly. They needed to be taken care of, and if the babies weren't here to take it...

I lifted up her shirt, and as she wasn't wearing a bra, I got to work, planting my lips on those pink, perfect nipples and sucking hard, making Monika gasp in surprise!

"Ah! You'll just take what's yours, as always, huh?" Monika moaned, her eyes glistening and her cute freckled cheeks blushing cutely.

"Of course I will," I replied, planting my hands on her big, soft, perfect ass cheeks and lifting her up into the air, making sure her back was against the wall. She exclaimed cheerfully, surprised by my move before she wrapped her legs around my waist. As a police officer or a SWAT leader at that, she was flexible, strong, and fit! Still, I was really careful because of my little Cassandra inside of Moni.

My lips pulled and sucked on Monika's nipples, making her writhe from pleasure. One of her hands was on my shoulders and the other one against the wall behind her, and her pretty face was twisted in a lusty, longing look.

"Anh~ If you keep sucking like that..." She said, closing her eyes.

"Mhmm." I smiled, then holding her with one hand since she was so light... or I was so strong, I used my free hand to knead at her pillowy breasts, my fingers sinking into her titty flesh... or more like fat.

I could... taste that Monika's milky jugs were at their limit. As I traced her aureola with my finger and then pinched it lightly, she broke, arching her head back and leaking her tasty milk straight into my mouth!

"Ngaaaah~!" She yelled, her legs tightening against my hips, pushing her wet pussy against my crotch.

I kept sucking, drinking that celestial fluid, and gosh dang did it taste good. Female breast milk and futanari semen have tons of nutrients, and they are naturally tasty! And Monika had tons of milk to share~

Drinking my fair share straight from her, at least G-cup breast, I huffed and smiled happily, kissing her plump, soft boob before leaning in for another kiss on her full, beautiful, shiny lips.

"Sarah..." She cooed, opening her mesmerizing eyes and giving me a needy look. 

"You're one unsated woman, aren't you?" I joked, chuckling, but she scoffed.

"You're bad...!" Monika giggled, "You vowed to take care of me, so now do it, cowgirl~"

"Got me there!" I lifted her over to the bed, where I lied her down gently. She looked up at me with hands resting on top of her large tits, and expression pure and untouched by lust, "You're so cute and pretty~" I murmured, spreading her legs and grabbing the material on her crotch, ripping her leggings apart and revealing her cute laced panties.

"Eep!!" Monika squeaked, not expecting that. Good thing she always bought additional clothes just in case if I wanted to take her aggressively.

I love the view of her, just lying there, harmless and quivering in anticipation as I slipped a finger into her panties and slowly slid it to the side, revealing her smooth, puffy pussy, leaking their crystal-clear juices.

"Give it to me, please! Unleash this monster of yours already!" Monika yelled with very little patience, blushing harder as she did.

"Alright... Cassy, you make room for mommy now, baby!" I chuckled, letting my boxing shorts fall down.

My monsterdong sprung up, standing at attention right above Monika's love box.

I aimed and took my prize, pushing my dickhead against those lips, but Monika was just as tight as the day I made her a size queen back in college.

She slid her small hand onto her pussy and tried to open it a bit, spreading her nether lips with her fingers, but even then I had slight difficulties, but as my legs were spread and Monika's feet were below my balls, she suddenly raised her feet, splashing the top of her feet against my gargantuan testicles, which were just hanging there, making me moan and enter her with one quick thrust!

We both yelled, me from surprise and Monika from ecstasy. But now that my fist-sized tip was inside her, I composed myself and huffed, looking down at my wife squirming below me.

"Gooood God... please go deeper! I want it all!" Monika screamed, losing it, "I'll destroy your balls if you don't give me your seed!"

"Hoooo~ You're enjoying yourself, I see..." I gave her a confident smile before I put both my hands on her big pregnant belly and caressed it, thrusting my cock deeper, actually disabling Monika's legs from the amount of pleasure.

"Aghhuuummm~!!!" Was Monika's reply as her tongue went out. Yep, she was already gone.

I chuckled and further pushed my aching love rod into her, enjoying the tight rubs her inner walls gave me.

"You look so sexy with my child in you~" I purred, and she responded with a warm mewl, caressing my hand. She was in the stage of feeling too good to talk. Or think.

With the baby taking some space in her stomach, she felt even tighter! And Goddess thank for women being... elastic inside. My erection was half-way inside her, pushing deeper and deeper, making Monika go crazy from bliss!

"Cu- Cummm!!!" Monika yelled. I wasn't sure if she was informing me that she's going to cum, or that I should cum inside her, becau-

"CUMMMMINGGGG!!!" She screamed, her body quivering and trembling, a pretty display of ahe gao on her face. She trembled, her pussy clasping at my cock and not letting it go, sweet juices sprinkling from between my thick girth and her pussy lips, all of her embracing and welcoming my dick as I relished in that very enjoyable feeling.

To amplify her orgasm, I thrust deeper into her clutching insides, feeling really close now. I watched her bouncing breasts which still lactate, and her pregnant belly, the symbol of her fertility, and at the same time, our marriage!

That mere thought accelerated my horniness into unfathomable levels, making my grunt and go balls deep inside her, erupting with a huge load that I've been holding for a day now! And believe me... that's a loooong time of not cumming...

Monika exclaimed violently in her ecstasy as she felt me cumming, which probably made her cum for the second time in succession, her desires being fulfilled.

I grasped at her boobs and squeezed lightly, pinching her nipples and making her... just excessively wet. Juices squirting from her pussy, coating my balls with a water-like substance, and now her tits unleashing a healthy blast (alright maybe not that spectacular) of milk.

We both groaned and moaned, extending our mutual orgasm simply because we felt the other person feeling so good, thus coaxing our blissful, stimulating sensations.

My dickhead was pushing against the back of Monika's womb, releasing steady gushes of sperm from my contracting, heavy balls, and making me dizzy. My eyes went to the back of my skull from the intense climax that paralyzed my body, the strong sensation originating in my hard-as-diamond penis and hefty gonads and spreading through my entire body, locking it in one of, if not the best, of the experiences I could ever live through.

Let me tell you. Orgasming hard and long in your pregnant wife that you love and care for above all other things in the universe is a thing to die for.

After what seemed like a very pleasant eternity, we both toned down in our orgasms, and I leaned in, hugging and kissing Monika's round belly.

"I love you, baby..." I cooed, and Monika giggled faintly.

"And what about me? Do you love me too?" She asked.

"Hahah... Of course I do, Monika." I looked at her, still inside her warm love spot, caressing her sweaty, sexy body.

"Shoot, Sarah... Your balls just released an ocean of cum inside me..." Monika purred, and then, we heard a small, high-pitched voice behind us...

"Mommy? Why did your orbs go up like that? And is mommy Monika alright? She screamed!"

We both looked at the door, where Anna was standing with a curious smile, her index finger at her chin.

"... Ah... we... are... wrestling, baby!" Monika yelled, panicking.

"Ahaa!! I love wrestling! I'll tell Veronika that you're wrestling, she would love to join!!!" Anna yelled happily, turning around and zooming downstairs.

We looked at each other with Monika, faces red.

"Shit..." we both said, but then started laughing.

I would say we should be quieter next time...

But the Ripe household never goes silent! 


End file.
